Video Games are Life
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: A new kid by the name of Jack, come to South Park, and gets wound up into the world of online gaming, with everyone from the Redneck Mountain Town. What Games will he be playing with the massive cast of the show, South Park? Only I know, and you can suggest. Taking a break for a while on this story (Sorry!)...
1. Friending

**So, I want to do a story about video games, in the world of South Park. Basically, my OC (Jack) will be new to the town of South Park, and the whole entire cast of characters, will play video games. Such as, CoD, Halo, Mario Kart, Borderlands, Mass Effect, and more. If you have a game you would like me to write about, I will! So, let us begin!**

I walked into my house.

"Hi Mom!" I yelled.

"How was your first day of school?" she asked me from the kitchen.

"Insane," I replied. "I'm going to play video games!"

"Better come down for Dinner!"

"I will!" I yelled back, running up the stairs with my backpack on my back. I opened the door to my room, went inside, and then closed it. I locked my door. No one was going to ruin my video games. I took my backpack off, and opened it up. I took out about 50 pieces of paper, all of Xbox Gamertags, PSN accounts, Nintendo ID's, Friend Codes, and tons more. I had every game system known to man, and everyone else in this town did too. I had all my classmates, peers, adults, and just everyone's account for all the systems that had it. I sat down on my bed. I had a TV in my room. The Xbox was set up now. I got the pieces of paper with Xbox Gamertags.

I turned on the Xbox. In South Park, all the Xboxes had a 1,000 friend limit. I looked at the piece of paper, as I pressed the home button. I deleted all my friends from my hometown, cause most of them were dicks. I went to the Register friends, let's see...

HippeHater8473

That was totally Cartman. I entered it in, and it was immediately accepted. Let's see...

JewishPlayer

That was probably Kyle. Same thing as Cartman, immediately accepted. Next...

StrangeTamer

Ike Broflovski.

Let'sNotGetGrounded

Butters Scotch.

SexualPleasure

Kenny McCormick.

StarTrekFanBoy

Kevin Stoley.

FlippedOff

Craig Tucker.

BackInBlack

Token Black

Clyde'sHere

Clyde Donovan.

BreastCancerSupporter

Wendy Testaburger.

INeedMoreShoes!

Bebe Stevens.

IHideInTheShadows

Douglas.

Satan'sChild

Damien Thorn.

Crip-CrippledBoy

Jimmy Valmer.

TIMMY!

Timmy Burch.

Mysterion'sMyBrother

Karen McCormick.

ILikeBJs

Dave Darsky.

Kenny'sGF

Tammy Warner.

I'LLKILLYOUTAMMY!

Kelly

WantToBeFriends?OnFacebook?

Kip Drordy.

GeneralDisarray

Dougie.

BasketballStar

Bridon Gueermo.

DearCasey.

Casey Miller.

IPlayTheSaxophone

Billy Turner.

ILikeFrogs

Peter Mullen.

KissesFor5$

Sally Darson.

AGH!XBOX!

Tweek Tweak

StanGround

Stan Marsh.

SHITCOCKFAGGOT!

Thomas.

Mint-BerryCrunch

Bradley Biggle.

That'sGay!

Fosse McDonald

That'sGay#2!

Bill Allen.

I'mAGoth

Firkle

The Mole

Christophe

DoYouSmellShit?

DogPoo Petuski

Mormon

Gary Harrison

LeaderofGoths

Michael

VampiresRule

Mike Makowski

DanceDanceRevolution

Yao.

AnotherGoth

Pete.

ThatThirdGoth

Henrietta Biggle.

Blood'sTheColorofMyName

Red.

TheLeaderofTheIdiots

Terrance Mephesto.

WantToComeOutand...Play?

Trent Boyett.

GuitarHero

Thad Jarvis.

DiabetesAreMyPowers

Scott Malkinson.

SHUTUPMIMSY!

Nathan.

IDon'tKnowBoss

Mimsy.

JBFan

Annie Nelson.

LaResistance!

Gregory.

Two-FacedBitch

Heidi Turner.

Kyle'sGirl

Rebecca Cotswold.

I'LLKILLYOUKYLE!

Mark Cotswold.

You'veGotToWorkBitch

Lisa Berger.

I friended all these people, and it was the same thing for their PSN accounts and Nintendo IDs, except Nintendo IDs were shorten. There were a ton of other Gamertags on the piece of paper, but I would enter them in later. I then sat down, and thought.

**Well, that was a short chapter, right? Well, next one will be longer, cause it'll actually be a game. So, if I missed anyone that you want me to make up a Gamertag, PSN account, etc, etc, then say it in a review, or PM. Also, same with games you want them to play. So, I'll see you all next time! Alsooooooooooooooooooo, don't forget to R&R!**

**Jack**


	2. TitanFall Part 1 Hardpoint

**So, we're back with the first suggestion, Titanfall! It was by... Let me check. *Ten minutes later, due to lack of writing and checking* by Jon the New Kid in Town. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, yeah, here's your chapter! Let's go! Also, the narration is actually going to be like they're in the game. So, let us gooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

I turned on my Xbox One. Let's see... Titanfall? That'd be a nice choice. I turned the Xbox off, and sat down on my bed. I grabbed an Xbox One Controller. My Xbox account was hooked up onto my Xbox One. So, I slipped the disc into the console, and checked friend's list. Wow, it's like everyone could only play with people from South Park. Practically everyone was playing Titanfall. I was immediately invited to three games. One from Cartman, DogPoo, and Craig. Eh, Cartman had to be with someone good. I grabbed my microphone and I then accepted the invite. Cartman was with Stan and Kenny.

"Sup Bitch!" Cartman said, his voice blasting through the mic.

"Jesus, move your mic away from your mouth," I yelled. Cartman snickered.

"Not cool, you almost broke Kyle's eardrums when you kept doing that," Stan said.

"Yeah right," Cartman said. "Where's the Jew and Butters? We need them to play against Craig's group of dicks."

"Ah, he invited me," I said, telling the truth.

"That motherfucker, trying to take the level 24 for himself," Cartman muttered.

"You just wanted me for my level? You're a dick," I said. Stan laughed. I could hear Cartman growling.

"Good one," Kenny said, with a non muffled voice. Guess when he played Xbox he didn't have his hood on. Wait, how the hell was he even playing Xbox. Xbox One to be exact, with him being poor.

"Wait, Kenny, how do you exactly have an Xbox?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I sneak into the Best Buy, sign into my account, play until it closes, and then delete it from this Xbox. The main account's on Kyle's Xbox," Kenny said.

"Sounds legit," I said. Kyle then joined the game.

"Sorry, had to take a shit," he said.

"Where's Butters?" Cartman asked.

"I ran into him on the bus. He said that he'll be on at 3:15, so right now," Kyle said. Butters than joined.

"Hey Fellas!" he said. "Oh, hi Jack! Are you going to join us in a game of Hardpoint Domination?"

"Yep," I said.

"Now, we need to wait for an invite from Craig," Kenny said.

"Sounds fine," Kyle said. We waited there for three minutes, and Cartman finally got an invite.

"Let's go," he said. We joined the game. We were facing Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Tweak Tweek, and Jason.

"So, we're facing everyone's that been in Craig's group of fags?" Cartman asked. Kenny laughed.

"Shut up fat ass," Craig said. "Looks like you got the kid to join you. You owe me five dollars Clyde."

"Fine," Clyde piped up. His voice was a lot higher on Xbox.

"Well, let's ki-kick their ass-ass-as-asses," Jimmy stuttered. The game then started. Was I going to fail, or actually prove that I was a decent gamer?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Game Perspective, Jack

I jumped out of the plane. I landed on the ground, pulling my R-101C Carbine off of my back.

"Get to A!" Kyle said. He ran into a building, and I followed. Stan and Kenny did too.

"What're Butters and Cartman doing?" I asked them.

"Ah, Butters usually listens to Cartman, and they go for B. We just go with them when we're done capturing this base," Kenny said. We captured the base, and went to B.

"Jack, I want you and Kenny to hack that Giant gun to fend off the grunts," Stan said to us.

"C'mon Jack," Kenny said. I followed the pervert to a turret. "You can do it." I took out my knife, and stuck it into the slot on the control panel. In a couple of seconds, the turret was up, and on our side.

"Now, let's get to B," I said. Kenny nodded, and I jumped off of the tower. Kenny followed me, and we found Kyle and Stan, running among some grunts.

"You still here Cartman?" Kyle called out while outside the building.

"Yes I am, and I need help!" Cartman pouted. We ran into the building, and I saw Token up in a building, with a sniper rifle, taking shots. Tons of our grunts laid dead on the ground. Butters was dead on the ground.

"Eh, he'll re-spawn," I muttered. We had captured B, and were already ahead. They did have the only kill, but this wasn't a death match. I picked up Butters's sniper rifle, and threw my autopistol on the ground. I aimed the sniper, and shot. One-Shot one kill.

"Nice!" Kenny said. Kyle and Cartman were then shot down, and killed. Craig and Clyde were right there. I took out my Carbine and started shooting. Stan and Kenny doing the same thing. Clyde was taken out, and Craig ran behind a wall. I then noticed my titan was ready. I ran out into the outdoors, and called for my titan. The giant titan hit the ground with a loud THUD. Then, Craig came behind the back of the building, with a Spitfire LMG, and shot me down.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed.

"Stop being on your period!" Cartman yelled! "Looks like you've got a period buddy Kyle!"

"SHUT UP FAT ASS! YOU POUTED ABOUT A SNIPER THAT YOU COULD'VE EASILY TAKEN OUT!" Kyle yelled. "You should probably get your titan quickly Jack, Kenny took Craig out."

"KK," I said, running. I got to the titan, and jumped in. Kenny jumped onto the back of the titan.

"We need to get to C," he said. "Kyle is watching A, with his titan and a couple of those robot things he hacked, and Cartman, Butters, and Stan are watching B."

"Sounds fine!" I said, piloting the titan. We started going. I looked around. "See anyone?" I asked Kenny.

"No," he said. "But someone is definitely here." I heard a gun blast, and someone shot an energy beam from a Charge Rifle.

"Taken Damage!" I yelled, pressing multiple buttons. I then saw Jimmy with Jason on the 2nd floor of a building. "Try to take them out." Kenny threw a grenade at them and then rained bullets on them. Jimmy was killed, and I ejected from my titan. I took out my Auto Pistol, and fired upon Jason. He was taken out.

"Clear," Kenny said.

"Duh," I muttered. He laughed, probably for his ability to piss me off so easily. I jumped back into the titan, and started running to C. I stopped it, jumping out, and defended it. "You capture, I'll guard."

"Sounds fine," Kenny said, running into the building. I just stood there. Nothing. No one was coming. I then saw three titans come out. It was Token, Tweek Tweak, and Craig. Jason was on Tweek Tweak's Titan, Jimmy on Token's, and Clyde on Craig's. Basically, I was fucked. I jumped into the titan. Kenny captured the hardpoint. He ran out of the building, and jumped onto the back of the titan.

"We've got company," I told Kenny. "I'm going to find, until doomed, run into them, jump out, nuclear core goes off, maybe taking all of them out."

"Sounds legit," Kenny admitted.

"Let's go," I said. I took out the gun I had, I didn't know it's name, I WASN'T GOING TO MEMORIZE ALL THE GUN NAMES! I opened fire with the machine gun, only doing damage. Them, firing bullets as I brought up my shield, taking the bullets into my own hands. "Bye Bye Bitches!" I let it go, firing the bullets and rockets at them. I then shot them with rockets, and I was then doomed.

"Jump off?" Kenny asked.

"YES!" I yelled. He jumped off, I ran into them, and ejected. The core exploded, and did no damage. As I was falling down, I heard Kenny laughing his ass off.

"That failed," he admitted.

"I know, I saw it," I muttered. We then won the game.

"In your face Craig! You fucking asshole!" Cartman yelled.

"Another game, but of Last Titan Standing!" Craig shouted.

"Fine Bitch!" Cartman said, accepting the challenge.

"Good! We'll do it tomorrow, cause my sister wants to play something!" Craig said.

"Fine Bitch! I'm not scared!" Cartman yelled.

"I'm not going to play Titanfall tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, same here, I think I may play Assassin's Creed," Kenny said.

"That sounds nice," Kyle said.

"C'mon! I'll play Kyle, Kenny, and Jack five dollars to play tomorrow!" Cartman said.

"Titanfall sounds great," I said.

**So, we'll have a second TitanFall chapter, then go to Assassin's Creed! Guest, if you could decide which AC game, that'd be great, and if you don't, I'll do a chapter on 3. Also, submissions now need people that are playing, so Jack with blank, etc vs Leader, Black etc. So, I'll see you all next time!**

**Jack**


	3. Titanfall 2

**Back for more! This story won't be updated as much as my other stories, but I'm back to give you this chapter! :D So, we're doing a last Titan standing chapter, then, we're going to Assassin's Creed! I think we're doing 3... I'll tell you all at the end of the chapter. Also, just say what character's you would like to play the game with my OC. So, let's get to this shortish chapter! :D**

As the game timer went down... 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. We plopped into the game, and it started. Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Butters, and myself, were dropped into the game, all spawning in Titans. One life, 6v6. We've got to face Craig, Token, Clyde, Tweek Tweak, Jason, and Jimmy, duh.

"This is it," Cartman said. "We're not going to lose, TO THESE DICKS!"

"Why would we?" Stan asked. "Cause you won't use a burn card?"

"Shut up! I'm saving them for a REAL game match!" Cartman bitched. I just sighed.

"Let's just go, and stop standing around," I said. "Should we have two guys go to the right, and everyone go down the middle?"

"Sounds good," Kyle said. "Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and myself will go down the middle. Jack and Butters can go to the right. Maybe sneak up on them."

"'Kay," I said. "C'mon Butters."

"Right behind you!" Butters cheerfully said. He followed me, as the others went down the middle. We heard explosions.

"We got one," Kyle said. "We got Jason."

"Good," I said. "Just five left." Bullets flying out of guns were seen above the buildings.

"CRAP! We've got all of them charging this way! Need back up! Stat!" Stan said. Kyle and Cartman then died.

"We're fucked," Kenny stated.

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" Stan yelled. We took a left, and we saw they're group of guys.

"Take the one on the right, and I'll take the one in front of me," I told Butters.

"Can do," Butters said. We ran in, sort of like idiots, into they're mob. As my titan's fist, pushed into the metal of Jimmy's Titan, a loud clang was heard throughout the map. As his Titan turned, he shot me with a crowd of missiles.

"Taking Damage!" I yelled, as I shot my rain of missiles. All of them turned to me and Butters. "Stan, Kenny, take them out! They're too busy on us."

"That's what we'll do," Stan said, still sort of freaking out. They came in, and took out Jimmy and Clyde.

"Three left!" I yelled. We kept pressing the fight. We took out Token, and Stan was killed.

"Where's the last two bitches," Kenny muttered, wandering around.

"They're probably just aiming a sniper rifle or anti titan weapon on us," I said. Of course, it happened, and Butters died.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," Kenny said. "We're fucked."

"I understand that," I said.

"Got Tweek," Kenny said, as he was killed.

"OH boy," I said to myself. Me, vs. Craig Tucker. Um... he'll probably win. I walked around, still wondering where he was. This would be bad. I then saw him, just getting into his titan. I ran up, punched, and was a second late. He shot me with a wave of missiles, clashing on me. I shot my gun, not caring about the name of the gun, and of course, my titan was doomed. Would my nuclear core do the trick? I jumped out of my titan, and of course, it didn't. They won the first round.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU AT? WHERE ARE YOU AT? WHERE ARE YOU AT!?" Craig kept yelling.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"C'mon Jack! You suck!" Cartman yelled.

"Shut up, you were one of the first ones to die," I said. We all spawned in, and it was the next round. "This is boring."

"Yeah, why do we have to keep playing Titanfall?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, fuck this, I'm backing out," I said, opening up the menu.

"What!? Don't show them that you're pussies!" Cartman yelled.

"It's time for Dinner anyway," I said.

"Yeah, and they're kicking me out of the Best Buy," Kenny said. I heard some shouting.

"Eh, get the fuck out kid! You've been on that Xbox for an hour!" I heard a clerk at Best Buy yell. Kenny quickly deleted his profile, and he left the game.

"Yeah, I've got to go to, or else I'll get grounded," Butters said. Butters left, and then I left. I would be playing Assassin's Creed 3 tomorrow.

**Sorry for the wait, for a short chapter. Sorry. **

**Jack**


End file.
